


Crossed Hairs

by dracoon



Series: Past Commissions [1]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 비밀의 숲 | Stranger (TV)
Genre: awkward first dates with someone that can overpower him, does it really though, local psycho goes on a coffee date to feel out his competition, things get messy maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon
Summary: Charity commission for @choyihyuns on Twitter, thank you Tiff c:Seo Inwoo likes feeling out his competition: and an impressionable prosecutor he needs to butter up happens to fall into that list.
Series: Past Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Crossed Hairs

He'd taken a seat, waiting patiently and eying his surroundings from the window. After misplacing his diary, he'd been careful about where he'd been leaving his things, and fidgeted with annoyance before quickly putting on a mask of cordial indifference at the small woman with a long ponytail sitting across him. Bright-eyed and eager, she irked him with her cheerful eagerness, even though she seemed...awkward and cautious about their meeting. 

"Don't worry. It's just about smoothing some...kinks out in Daehan," Inwoo's voice was smooth and persuasive, immediately cutting to the chase as he smirked to allow the other some space, "I'm sure we'd be able to work out a suitable arrangement, yes?" 

The woman smiled, though it was stiff and wary. "No, sorry," she stated plainly, her smile unwavering, "I'm actually here to inform you that we've opened up investigations into Daehan. I'd thought that you would ask to meet, so I ensured to inform my superiors of any developments before I came just for good measure." Now her smile was excitable, seemingly happy to gain the upper hand. 

Inwoo's handsome face contorted into a snarl. "I'm offering you a way out," he warned, "Who do you think you are, biting the hand that feeds you the way you are right now?" 

She leant forward, still confident and poised in her approach. "I could arrest you here and now, but I will refrain," she replied, her tone firm like a teacher admonishing a child, "Young Eunsoo. Seoul Prosecution Office. I hope you won't forget it." 

As she left, Inwoo hurled his glass to the ground and ground it under his platform shoe, his anger palpable as he glared at her receding figure. How dare she...how dare she undermine his kindness? He clenched and unclenched his fists: he knew she'd be next.


End file.
